Injuries
Many characters had injuries and several cost it mostly their death. Season 1 *Michael Scofield had two of his toes cut off by John Abruzzi after refusing to give up info on Otto Fibonacci, but survived. *Michael had his back scalded by a hot pipe while attempting to avoid detection by Keith Stolte, but survived. *Michael smashed his head against his cell bars to get his cellmate taken away, but survived. *Michael cut his finger on a shank in his pocket to give an excuse as to why there was blood on the break room floor, but survived. *Michael punched a brick wall while in SHU several times to get thrown into the psych ward. *Michael cut into his arm with a razorblade in order to retrieve the food poisioning pill for Lincoln. *Leticia Barris was accidentally shot in the leg by Daniel Hale, but survived. *Stroker was stabbed in the forearm with a shard of glass by Sara Tancredi, but survived. *A Young boy was hit by a car while Sara Tancredi was walking with her boyfriend. He died because Sara was too impaired from the morphine she had injected earlier and couldn't save his life. *Gus Fiorello had his eye taken out by John Abruzzi, but survived. *Theo's leg was broken by Sara Tancredi in self-defense. It is unknown whether or not he survived. *Turk was accidentally pushed off a ledge by Lincoln. He sustained severe back injuries and died soon after *John Abruzzi had his throat slashed by T-Bag, but survived. *Paul Kellerman had two of his fingers broken by Quinn, but survived. *Nick Savrinn was shot in the right shoulder by Quinn, but survived. *Quinn fell in a well and broke a leg. Although surviving the fall, he was closed inside of the well by Paul Kellerman and Daniel Hale and died of starvation/dehydration. *Lincoln Burrows had a head injury when the van he was in crashed, but survived. This was done by Kellerman. This injury was still seen in season 2. *Avocado was castrated by Tweener to avoid being raped, but survived. *Tweener cut his hand on a barbed wire fence, but survived. *Theodore Bagwell's hand was cut off by John Abruzzi, but he survived. *Charles Westmoreland attacked Brad Bellick, but Bellick did accidentally pushed Westmoreland on glass, which caused his death. Bellick survived. Season 2 *Cameron Mahone was attacked by a car, which cost him to be in the hospital, but survived. *Alexander Mahone was shot by Paul Kellerman, which cost him to be in a hospital, but survived. *Sara Tancredi was nearly drowned in a bathtub by Paul Kellerman, but survived. *Later, Sara jumped out of a window, but survived. She lost a lot of blood. *Michael cut his arm on a fire extinguisher while evading capture by Mahone. *Bellick was brutally beaten up by Fox River inmates after assaulting Banks. *Paul Kellerman was burned in the chest with an iron by Sara Tancredi, but survived. *Michael and Lincolns father was shot in the stomach by Mahone while escaping from him. He didn't survive. *Pedro Ramos was shot by Sucre, but after Mahone attacked him on the hospital, his fate is unknown. *L.J. Burrows was hit by a car while attempting to flee from the police with Lincoln, but survived. *T-Bag was tortured by Brad Bellick and Roy Geary, but survived. *Lincoln and Michael were attacked by Mahone in a car crash. They all survived. *Michael was tortured by Agent Kim, who wanted to know where Linc was, but survived. *T-Bag caused a car crash, which hurt Michael and Sucre. They all survived, but Sucre had a bad wound. *T-Bag was later attacked by Michael, but survived, although screaming out in pain. *Lincoln and Mahone fought, but Lincoln survived, although Mahone tried to strangle him. *Brad Bellick was brutally beaten up by Sona inmates, but survived. Season 3 *World was kicked in the kneecap by Michael during their fight in Sona. *Brad Bellick had his back scalded from hot coffee by Lechero, but survived. *Michael was attacked by Hurtado with a binocular, but survived. *Fernando Sucre cost a crash, which mostly freed L. J. Burrows. Gretchen was attacked but survived, just like Sucre, Agent King and L. J. Burrows. *Sophia Lugo was attacked by Gretchen, but survived. *Brad Bellick was brutally beaten up by Sammy during their fight. He survived, although he was about to killed by Sammy until Cyrus intervened. *Gretchen Morgan was tortured by Sona workers, but survived. *Whistler was attacked by Lincoln in the stomach, but survived. *Bellick, Sucre, and T-Bag were all brutally beaten up by Sona guards for their part in the escape. *Sara Tancredi was tortured by Gretchen Morgan while being held captive during Michael's duration in Sona. Season 4 *The Company Hitman hit his head on a brick after being hit in the back by Michael, and succumbed to his injuries. *Wyatt Mathewson was tortured by Alexander Mahone, but was killed by Mahone afterwards. *Lincoln was stabbed in the arm by Christina Scofield's sniper. *General Jonathan Krantz survived a car explosion by Griffin Oren. *Donald Self jumped from the ledge of the hotel room into a body of water below, but survived. *T-Bag had a tooth ripped out of his mouth by Lincoln while he was being tortured. *Lincoln and Michael were both shot by Christina Scofield, but survived. Season 5 *Jacob Anton Ness was shot in the leg by A&W, but survived. *Michael Scofield was flogged by a Ogygia guard in the infirmary, but survived. *T-Bag was shot in the shoulder by A&W and Van Gogh, but survived. *Michael was stabbed by Cyclops with a car part covered in antifreeze, but survived. *Cyclops was stabbed in the eye with a screwdriver by Michael but it is unknown if he survived or not. *Lincoln Burrows was shot multiple times by Luca Abruzzi, but survived. *Van Gogh was shot by A&W, but survived although his injuries put him on life support. See also * Category:Themes